Facing The Darkness With Their Hearts
by Shadowgate
Summary: This story might remind you of the song "Stand By Me." It's meant to be touching.


Facing The Darkness With Their Hearts

By Shadowgate

…...

Karen McCormick was in her secret spot. It was an abandoned spot just a few blocks from her home. It was behind a fence and below street level. It gave her a time to be alone for there were times when she wanted to truly embrace solitude.

She believed nobody knew she came here until Mysterion popped up and said "hey Karen!"

She was taken by surprise and said to him "this is my secret hiding spot where I come just to have privacy. If I want to get away from things I sneak off and come here."

Mysterion replied "I won't tell anyone about this spot you come to. Your secret is safe with me and my only concern would be your safety. You hide here and someone could pop up and kidnap you."

Karen said "yes I know it's a risk but I just love the privacy."

Mysterion said "are you running from something?"

Karen said "oh no I'm not running from something. My parents never abuse me in any way. I have two older brothers named Kenny and Kevin. Kevin is the older of the two. Kenny is one I know I can lean on for support. Kevin has also been helpful to me."

Mysterion commented "well it's good that your two older brothers don't take advantage of you their little sister."

Karen said "the only time they got mad at me was when I got in trouble. My parents grounded me for two weeks for saying I did my homework but then they found my homework that I hid from them. I wanted to go to a party so bad I made a dumb choice. Well I ended up not going to that party. After my parents grounded me and went into their bedroom my brother Kenny said out loud "grounded" to show his approval of my punishment. I responded 'I wasn't thinking."

My brother Kevin said "you were thinking Karen. You were thinking of being sneaky. You thought of dishonesty and engaged in it. It wasn't a temporary episode of your brain shutting off. It wasn't temporary little sister insanity. You made a choice."

Mysterion said "well it sounds like your brothers were right."

Karen shot back "they were and it wasn't temporary little sister insanity. It was temporary little sister stupidity."

Mysterion and Karen both laugh.

Mysterion thought to himself "oh if she only knew she was confessing to an eyewitness of her dishonest act."

Out of nowhere a voice called "excuse me, I'd like to apologize for an act of bullying I committed a while back."

Mysterion looked up and exclaimed "Jessica Pinkerton!"

Jessica responded "that's right I'm Jessica Pinkerton and I was sent here to live in South Park with my aunt and uncle. I'd just like to offer this old jacket of mine that won't fit me anymore because I think it will fit you."

Karen replied "thank you" and took the jacket.

Mysterion said "so you're not bullying anyone else are you?"

Jessica answered "no."

Mysterion said "if you bully Karen McCormick again I'll kill you!"

Jessica nodded and said "I actually plan to kill myself soon."

Mysterion said "no don't do that. You're a reformed bully and you have an aunt and uncle to provide for you. Oh unless your aunt and uncle are abusing you and then you can go to the cops."

Jessica responded "they care about me and well nobody has ever told me they'd care if I killed myself like you just did. You're a true guardian of the night. Who are you?"

"MYSTERION!"

In the mean time the Marsh siblings were at home. Shelly Marsh was comforting her brother Stan and let him know she was truly sorry for throwing a chair into his face.

When Stan came down the stairs she said "Stan just stay still" and boom she threw a chair into his face.

As soon as Stan could talk he said "Shelly I can't trust you not to be cruel and vicious. That was a vicious attack."

Shelly said "oh I'm sorry Stan I was just so mad that mom and dad took their problems out on me."

Shelly got him an ice pack and held him in his arms.

Stan told Shelly he thought a tooth might have been busted but luckily no tooth was knocked out.

Shelly held Stan in her arms and said "oh I'm sorry I did that Stan. If you want to tell mom and dad on me you have a right to do so."

Stan said "no because I can tell you really are sorry. I know you don't hate me."

Shelly said "I don't hate you. Remember when I agreed to protect you from Trent Boyette?"

Stan nodded yes.

Shelly said "oh and I didn't come after you when mom and dad got the call from school notifying them you and your three stupid friends TP'ed the art teacher's house."

Stan said "OH MY GOD!"

Shelly said "relax Stan I can't blame you for having done that. The art teacher is kind of a bitch."

Stan said "well with your comfort I can face the night with serenity."

SO ENDS A TAIL OF CHILDREN LIVING IN SOUTH PARK WHO FACED THE A NIGHT IN THEIR LIFE TIME HEAD ON.

THE END


End file.
